


Wash Yo Ass!

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Excel Saga
Genre: Butts, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excel sings in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Yo Ass!

~ Wash Yo Ass ~

Ilpalazzo was trying to play a dating sim video game on his handheld gaming device of indeterminate brand, but was distracted by the cacophony emanating from the bathroom. His henchwoman-slash-girlfriend was currently taking a shower and sing-shouting at what he knew to be only the middle of her lungs:

" _Wash yo ass, wash yo ass,_  
 _Don't forget to wash yo ass!_  
 _Wash yo ass, wash yo ass,_  
 _Not just the cheeks, scrub that crack!_  
 _Wash yo ass, wash yo ass,_  
 _Don't forget to wash yo ass!_  
 _Wash yo ass, wash yo ass,_  
 _Use gentle soap that won't burn your hole!_  
 _Wash yo ass, wash yo ass,_  
 _Don't forget to wash yo ass!_ "

After nearly twenty minutes of listening to that on endless repeat, the song ended abruptly. Soon after, Excel entered the living room wearing nothing but a bath towel. As she sat down on the couch and began to dry her hair with a second towel, Ilpalazzo stood up and headed for the bathroom.

Excel shouted after him, "Ilpalazzo-sama, you didn't have wait until I was finished in the shower if you had a bathroom emergency!"

"I wouldn't have!" he shouted back. "I just remembered that I forgot to wash my ass!"

~end~


End file.
